


Long Distance From Home

by Coric



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Cudgel Cormac, grandson of the infamous Assassin hunter Shay Cormac finds himself sent to the future where he meets interesting figures he would never expect to find. Will he make it back to his time or will he be lost in the future?





	1. The Target

Chapter 1  
The Target  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V   
I was on the path of finding Andrew Kenway when I heard a crunch from above, looking up I saw a glimpse of my target. I climbed up the nearest tree and started running toward him. I was about to kick him off the tree when he grabbed my leg and threw me off. I fell onto my back knocking the air out of my lungs. Andrew landed right beside me in a crouch. Glaring at me and I glared back.  
“Cudgel, your grandfather would be disappointed in you.” Andrew said flatly.  
I took out one of my throwing knives and slashed him across his cheek. “Don’t ever talk about my grandfather, you savage.” I growled.  
Andrew activated his hidden blade and put it to my throat. “I should kill you now.” he glared back, blood dripping down his cheek.  
“Cudgel? Cudgel where are you?” I heard Sarah call, looking off into the distance.  
“Another time then.” Andrew said retracting his blade and running into the shadows of the trees. Then Sarah and Michael came into the clearing looking down at me.  
“Your father is looking for you. He’s been really worried.” Sarah said with worry in her eye while Michael looked amused.  
“You’re in for it now, pipsqueak.” Michael said earning a glare from Sarah as she helped me off the ground.   
“Let’s get back before he threatens to kill you.” she said as we headed back towards New York.  
### Third Person P.O.V  
“I’M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!” Aedan roared pacing the room.  
“Calm down Aedan, he’s just a boy, let him have his fun.” Alexander said watching his best friend pace the room.   
“If I remember correctly, you were the exact same way when you were his age.” Abigail said   
“Can you really blame me? You know what happens but we don’t know when. I don’t want anything to happen to them. Aren’t you worried?” Aedan asked stopping his pacing to look at his friends.  
“Well of course we’re worried for them but we have confidence that they can take care of themselves. They aren’t that young, and they were trained by the best.” Susan said earning nods of agreement. Before anyone could continue there was a knock on the door which everyone turned as one.  
“Enter.” Aedan announced as the trio walked in. “Cudgel!” Aedan ran up to him and gave his son a bone crushing hug. “Don’t ever run off like that again.” he released him. “Where did you go?”  
“I, uh, went after Andrew.” Cudgel said flinching, knowing what was going to happen next.  
“YOU WHAT?!” everyone yelled.  
“Nothing happened, except he got a nice scar on his cheek.” Cudgel said, his eyes clouding.  
“Cudgel, are you okay?” his father asked, concern in his eyes.  
“He talked about grandfather.” Cudgel said and Aedan comforted his son, not knowing what else to do.  
“Yeah, and he almost got himself killed, if we didn’t show up when we did.” Michael said earning a punch to the arm by Sarah.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, don’t engage the Assassins alone?” Aedan asked giving him a disappointed look.  
“Sorry, Father.” Cudgel said looking at the ground. “But I’m not 16 anymore, and I know how to fight and protect myself.”  
“Not from my perspective you weren’t.”  
“Michael, stay out of it.” Cudgel growled.  
“You are forbidden to go out of the fortress without either one of us or a guard, that includes the two of you as well.” Aedan said.  
“You don’t trust us?” Cudgel asked folding his arms.  
“This is for your protection.”  
“Why? What are you so afraid of?” Cudgel yelled, making the rest of the room go quiet.  
“Losing you too.”  
“So you don’t trust us.”  
“No, I don’t.” Aedan yelled causing Cudgel to step back and ran out of the room, with his friends in tow. Once the door slammed Aedan let out a sigh. “Of course I do.”  
“Why did you lie to him?” Alexander asked.  
“It wasn’t all a lie, I only said I didn’t because that would be the only way he would leave. Either way, if he hates me or not, he’s safe and that’s all I care about right now.”  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
As I was sitting on the ledge of the fortress roof I heard a couple sets of footsteps. Looking back I see my friends walking toward me. “What do you guys want?”  
“We wanted to see if you were okay.” Sarah said sitting down next to me.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said and she raised an eyebrow at me.  
“No, you aren’t. You’re a horrible liar.” Before either of us could continue. Michael came over with one of his evil smiles.  
“I know how to cheer us all up, here put these on.” he said throwing a bundle of cloth at me, which I caught easily. Looking down at it my eyes widened.  
“Where did you get this?” I asked as he threw another one at Sarah.  
“Found it.” Michael said innocently.  
“You ‘found’ my grandfather’s old Assassin’s robe?” I asked shaking my head in amazement.   
“Okay, more like stole it from the Assassins, they really need to upgrade their security.”  
“What are we supposed to do with these?” Sarah asked.  
“Put them on.” Michael said rolling his eyes.  
“For what?”I asked.  
“So we could test the guards abilities to catch an intruder. They will recognize us on the spot and that would ruin the fun.”  
“No, no, no,no, NO! That’s a stupid idea, what if our parents come out??” I asked shaking my head.  
“The more the merrier! It can add to our training when they are putting all their effort on us rather than holding back.” Michael said excitedly.   
“Or, here’s a crazy thought, they’re fully trained Templar Knights, my father being the Grandmaster, THEY’LL KILL US! Especially if they know it’s us in Assassin robes.” I exclaimed.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Michael said while I glared not moving, he rolled his eyes, “How about you Sarah?”   
“It does sound kinda fun.” she said and I shot around looking at her, eyebrows raised.  
“You can’t be serious?” I asked shocked.  
“Come on Cudgel, it’ll be fun, like the good old days, please?” she looked up at me with her pleading eyes that could have people kill for her.   
“Fine.” I grumbled. “Just this last time and I’m done!” I said standing up and walking away to get changed. As I walked back to my friends in my grandfather’s outfit. I folded my arms. “I feel ridiculous. What would my grandfather say? What would he do? He would probably kill me, right after dather. I knew this is a bad idea. I change my mind.” I said turning around.  
“No. You already changed, don’t waste the energy.” Michael said turning me around again. Who was in Liam’s Assassins robe and Sarah in Hope’s.   
“Why did you choose those robes?” I asked.  
“Like I said before, it’ll be fun!” Michael said as I looked at the fort below.   
“I won’t like this, not one bit.” I said shaking my head.  
“No, you won’t, now let’s go!” he said as he jumped off the roof.   
I shook my head again, took a deep breath and jumped off, landing beside Michael.  
“Make our way toward the gate so it doesn’t look suspicious.” he said and I nodded making my way toward the gates, when I reached them I look back to see Michael and Sarah still making their way over.  
Once they reached the gate as well I laughed softly. “What took you so long?” I asked grinning.  
“Not all of us were trained in sprinting across rooftops.” Michael said glaring playfully and I shrug.  
“So, what do we do now?” I asked slightly less nervous.  
“We create some chaos, no killing though, don’t want some Assassins attacking with low security.” Michael said and I nodded. Noticing loose roof shingles, I had an idea, Michael noticing the same thing. “Do it.” I could hear the smile in his voice. I drew the good and dashed off towards the roof. When I reached it, I made my way across but kicking the shingles as I went, landing to the ground below alerting the guards.  
“Up there, an Assassin!” one guard yelled.  
“Two!” another yelled.  
“Three! Sound the alarms! We are under attack!” the Captain yelled.  
“I knew this was a bad idea.” I muttered a moment later the bells started ringing. “Cac!”   
### Third Person P.O.V.  
“Don’t you think you were a little too harsh on the boy?” Alexander asked.  
“Maybe I was a little harsh.” Aedan grimaced. “I should go apologize to him.” he started towards the doors when the alarm went off. Then one of the guards burst in breathless.   
“Sir, there has been a spotting of three Assassins in the fort.” he said and everybody rose at once.  
“Where?” Aedan asked.  
“They were spotted on the North, South and West walls.” then the Templar Knights were off towards the doors.   
“Watch the kids and don’t let them leave this manor.”   
### Cudgel’s P.O.V.  
As I made my way around the village around the fort. I found Michael and Sarah struggling across the rooftops and ran to them. “Go by ground, I don’t want you killed having a disadvantage on the rooftops.” I said and they nodded jumping down. Then there was a slam of doors opening, looking over seeing the Knights enter the night. “Uh oh.” I started running away from them, the further the better, especially my father.  
###  
As they made their way outside Aedan looked to the rooftops where the two Assassins jumped off the rooftops and the third one stayed, looked at us and bolted away. He noticed one crucial thing about the one Assassin, the robes to be exact. It was his father’s.  
“That Assassin is mine, you can have the other two.” Aedan growled climbing to the rooftop with ease and started the chase.  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
As I jumped to another rooftop I looked back to see my father in hot pursuit. “If I make it out alive I’m going to kill Michael.” I muttered as I jumped to another roof. The chase went on for another couple minutes until we reached the end of the village. I looked to my left and right, to the left was the cliffside and to the right was another roof but too far of a jump, only one my father and grandfather could make. Down below there were guards and behind me was my father, either way I go it’s all death wishes.   
“Cac! I really knew this was a bad idea!” I muttered coming to a sudden halt at the end of the roof.   
“Nowhere to run, Assassin.” my father said taking out his sword. “Where did you get those robes and why are you wearing them?” he growled turning me around and grabbing the collar. I didn’t respond. “I asked you a question, boy, and I won’t ask again.” he narrowed his eyes.  
“I-” I started before father removed the hood having a look of hatred to pure shock.  
“Cudgel?? Oh no, we will talk about this later and you better hope Sarah and Michael aren’t killed.” he said as he jumped off from the roof and searched for the others, calling off the guards. I sighed kicking at a loose shingle and walking back toward the manor.  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
“What were you three thinking?? Running around in Assassin robes just for the fun of it? You could’ve gotten yourselves killed!” Father roared glaring at us, but mostly at me. “You will not go unpunished from this. You’re to go to your rooms for the rest of the night. Dismissed.” I stood up starting to walk down the hallway with all the rooms when I was stopped by Michael.  
“Are you really going to listen to him?” he asked.  
“Of course I am, he’s my father, let alone the Grandmaster, so I suggest listening to him as well.” I replied moving around him, scowling when he blocked my path again.  
“You’re not a little kid anymore.”  
“That may be true, but he is still our superior whether you like it or not.” I said pushing him out of my way and entering my room sitting on the bed.  
### Third Person P.O.V  
As Aedan walked up to the door he knocked softly and entering the room seeing his son throwing knives at his target board with his father’s old Assassin robe neatly folded on a chair nearby.  
“So how did you find it?” Aedan asked.  
“I didn’t, Michael did.”  
“Why did you do it?” Aedan asked and Cudgel shrugged. “It was stupid of you.”   
“I know.” Cudgel said and Aedan sighed.  
“You won’t do this again, I could’ve killed you and your grandfather would never forgive me.” Cudgel stopped throwing the knives to look up at his father.  
“So what is my punishment?”  
“No going out hunting for a month and nothing but training for the next two months. You should’ve been able to make that jump, even in my old age I could’ve made it.” Aedan said smiling down at his son.  
“You aren’t that old.” Cudgel said.  
“You’d be surprised, I’m already getting gray hairs.”   
“Doesn’t make you old.” Cudgel said and his father looked out of the window.  
“It’s getting late, you should probably get some sleep.” Aedan said and his son nodded putting his knives away. Aedan walked to the door and blew out the flame of the only light source, about to shut the door when his son called out.  
“Is breá liom tú daidí.”  
“Is breá liom tú ró-mhac.” Aedan said and shut the door.  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
I woke up at the sound of the alarms. Jumping up I grab my sword and gun while I run out getting stopped by a guard.  
“Oh no, you aren’t going anywhere.” the guard said.  
“But we are getting attacked.” I said sheathing my sword and holstering my pistol.  
“Your father has forbidden you to leave, giving me specific orders. Now sir, with all due respect, please go back in your room.” the guard said earning a glare.  
I grumbled again but did as I was told. When the door shut he heard the faint click of the lock. I rolled my eyes at the overprotectiveness. ‘I’m going to disobey my father a fourth time today, I’m so dead.’ I walked over to my bookshelf and activated the hatch door and walked through. As I made my way out I ran toward the sound of metal on metal dashing and I saw my father fighting in the center I ran towards him and killing a couple of Assassins along the way.  
“I thought I ordered you to stay inside? Do you ever listen anymore boy?” my father growled killing another Assassin.  
“I couldn’t let you have all the fun.” I grinned killed an Assassin.  
Then, when most of the Assassins were dead Andrew came around the corner, and I ran after him. “Andrew!” I growled.  
“Cudgel, wait!” I heard my father call in the distance but I kept running after Andrew. Then suddenly Andrew turned around and was about to cut me but I blocked it with my sword.  
“Your cheek scarred nicely, now you’ll get all the girls, I’m kind of jealous.” I mocked which he glared back.  
“Then let me repay the debt.” he said attacking again but blocked again and we danced around the surrounding town blocking out the surrounding fighting.  
What seemed like hours passed and then Andrew knocked the sword out of my hand which went sliding a couple feet away and Andrew took advantage of the brief shock and knocked me off my feet. “I told you, I would kill you next time.” Andrew growled raising his sword, I flinched for the pain that would surely follow. But only saw a bright light, my father calling my name then nothing.  
‘I’m sorry father, I failed.’  
###   
Translate:  
“Cac”- “shit”  
“Is breá liom tú daidí.”- I love you dad.  
“Is breá liom tú ró-mhac”- I love you too son.


	2. Where Are We?

Chapter 2  
Where Are We?  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
I thought I was dead a quick death, would’ve been nice, but that wasn’t right, if I am dead why do I feel the pain? Then suddenly I felt water splash against my face, jolting up I was met by an unfamiliar face and diery pain by my right eye I swiped my gloved hand against it coming back with blood.   
“Mac soith.” *son of a bitch*  
“Féach ar do theanga, buachaill.” someone said. *Watch your language, boy.*  
“Boy? I’m hardly-” I started when I looked over to the person, and my eyes went wide. It was my father, or, a younger version of him.  
“Knock that look off your face before I do it myself.” he said which made me even more shocked, he never threatened, or at least he didn’t to me. He glared, stormed over to me and grabbed me by the collar. “I’m not going to ask again.” When satisfied he shoved me to the side as he walked away. Sarah came over and started messing with my hair and face.  
“What are you doing?” I asked raising an eyebrow.  
“You look too much like your father and grandfather, last thing we need is some huge brawl between you the two of you. I overheard father once, saying that he acted a lot like you around our age.” she said and I snorted.  
“Yeah, I got that a couple minutes ago.” I said finally looking at my surroundings. “Where are we and who are those two?” I asked looking over to see a boy in a long black jacket and green undershirt with a Templar pin on his jacket and green undershirt. Then next to him was a girl in a black leather trench coat with purple lining and a templar cross pin on the chest of her coat.  
“Didn’t get a name, or anything for that matter.”  
“Hey, why do I have to change my appearance but you don’t?”  
“Well, Michael and I have more facial features from our mothers, when you don’t have any whatsoever. So fun for you, you have to change appearance.” she said scowling. “You’re going to have a nice scar, Cudgel, then you’ll definitely look like your grandfather once it scars over.”   
“Father’s definitely going to kill me when we get back.” I said glancing toward his younger father who was with younger versions of the other knights.  
“More than likely, yes, he will.” Sarah said smiling. Then suddenly a black moving box stopped in front of us and a man walked out toward us.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 21st century.” the man said earning a lot of confused looks, and showing his Templar pin which didn’t help any matters of who this guy was. He then gestured us into the black moving box.   
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
When the boc stopped the mysterious Templar gestured us to follow him. When I exited the box I looked up to see a huge manor, one I have never seen before.  
“Welcome to Abstergo Industries.” he said as we entered the manor and was greeted with white walls and floors but what caught my eye was moving pictures that went from the Assassin Aveline de Grandpré, to Haytham Kenway and then to my grandfather.  
“How did they get that information?” I whispered to Sarah who was beside me and she shrugged. The man stopped and called a couple people over and gestured toward me and I gave him a slight glare.  
“You have nothing to worry about, they are just going to treat your wound and send you back with the others.” the man said as the two men guided me to wherever they were taking me.  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
“Is it true that you are Cudgel, Cudgel Cormac, the grandson of the Assassin hunter Shay Cormac?” one of the men asked in amazement as I gave him a wary nod. Then the doctor came back in with a needle and thread.  
“The cut isn’t that deep but it will heal nicer if it gets sewn up.” the doctor said and I nodded.  
Once finished the doctor packed up his things. “I will be back with some ice, apply it for 20 minutes to help with any swelling and you will be released to go back to the group. He said as he left again.  
“There is no more doubt in my mind, you look exactly like Shay with the scar, or soon to be scar.” one of the guards said.  
‘I can’t go back looking like grandfather, there has to be a way to cover it.’ I thought as the doctor walked back in with ice.  
“Is there anything else I can help you with?” he asked.  
“There is one thing.” I said and he gestured for me to continue. “Is there a way to change my appearance?” getting shocked looks from the three men in the room.  
“Whatever for?” the doctor asked.  
“My father, or the younger version of him. I don’t want to make a mistake and change the future.” I said placing the ice on my eye.  
“There is a way, wait here.” the doctor said exiting once again. Coming back ten minutes later with a woman who had a box with her.  
“Hello, Cudgel, my name is Elizabeth, and I was told you wanted to look different?” she asked and I nodded. “Well, I can change your skin tone, cut your hair, raise cheekbone line and I can add facial lines.” I nodded again and she got to work.  
After she was done, my hair was cut shorter and dyed brown, skin changed darker and adjusted facial lines. “Now, a warning to you, I used makeup to change everything, excluding your hair, they all wash away easily with water, including the hair dye.” she said and I nodded looking at my reflection seeing the stitches blended in with the ‘makeup’.  
“Am I clear to go back to the others?” I asked getting a nod from the doctor and I got off the bed.  
After leading me through endless corridors the guards finally stopped in front of a door unlocking it and moving out of the way as I entered the main area.  
“Cudgel? I heard Sarah ask running over to me and I nodded. “What did they do? Are you okay? What took you so long?”   
“They sewed the wound, I;m fine and they changed my appearance which took the longest.” I muttered the last part.  
“Yeah, I can see that.” she said looking me over. “It doesn’t suit you, but it’s better than nothing. You should also probably change you clothes, you room is over there.” she pointed to a door in the corner, I nodded my thanks and walked over to it, the door opening automatically. Looking at the bed I saw a pile of clothes and changed into them, which was a white tank top and red and black soft pants. Walking out I caught a glimpse of my father glaring at me and walked over to me and pushed me into the wall grabbing the family necklace on my neck.  
“Where did you get this?” he growled narrowing his eyes.  
“I-uh, found it.” I said hearing Michael laughing in the background and father glared even further.  
“Then give it back.”  
“I can’t do that.” I said shaking my head glaring.  
“Well, why not?” he glared further.   
“Because I made a promise never to take it off no matter what.”  
“Then I’m going to have to take it off myself. Do you even know what that necklace represents?” my father asked and I shook my head, even though I did. “It is the necklace of the Cormac home, and you are not one, you don’t even look it, not even a little. So last warning give me the necklace or you’ll regret it.” There was a pause and I didn’t move a muscle. “Bad mistake.” he would’ve punched me if someone didn’t catch his wrist. “Stay out of this Alexander.”  
“I will not, this isn’t important at this moment.”  
“It is to me.” my father growled.  
“Aye, but there are more things to worry about like finding our way back home.” Alexander said and my father stood down. “Now shake hands, both of you.”  
Reluctantly, my father sighed and offered his hand and I did the same.  
“Now go over to that couch and get along.” he said and my father growled. “Now!” and then my father obliged but didn’t go without grumbling his complaints.  
“You too, boy.” I looked away from my father to see Alexander with a bemused look.  
“Go on, Cudgel. Listen to him.” I heard Sarah call dom across the room.  
“Fine.” I grumbled as I walked over to my father. “Why is everybody calling me boy? I’m around the same age of everybody else in this room.” as I sat down next to him.  
### Sarah’s P.O.V  
I smiled and shook my head as I overheard some of Cudgel’s ranting and saw my father walking toward me in the corner of my eye and stood next to me.  
“You like that Cormac boy, don’t you?” he asked out of nowhere.  
“Who? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I asked shaking my head.  
“That boy, Cudgel, was it? Unlike everybody else in the room it seems, he looked exactly like Ardan and Shay until he changed the way he looked. Plus the Irish accent they have is pretty distinctive.” he pointed out and I sighed.   
“I knew it wouldn’t get past you, but yes. I can’t deny my feelings for him, but I don’t know if he feels the same way.” I said looking back at Cudgel who was talking with his father.   
“Oh, he does no doubt about it.”  
“How do you know?” I asked uncertainly.  
“The way the Cormac’s look at their lovers, he looks at you the same way Aedan looks at his own woman. He has the fire in his eyes which could give him the power to move mountains.”  
“So you probably know who I am as well?”   
“Well of course I do, I knew the moment I laid eyes on you. Just because you don’t look like a Gist doesn’t mean you aren’t one on the inside. Only a Gist could order a Cormac around and live to tell the tale.” he said.  
“Don’t tell anyone, please. I don’t want it to affect the timeline.I pleaded looking toward Cudgel again.  
“I won’t, but I can’t promise Aedan won’t find out himself, but he wouldn’t do anything that would erase Cudgel from history. The worse he would do to him is hig him to death.” father said chuckling.  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V.  
As I sat down next to my father, we sat in awkward silence for what seemed like hours pass, and I started to hum a childhood song that his father sung to him every night when I was younger.   
“Oh Danny boy, the pipes are calling.” my father sung and I smiled.  
“From glen to glen, and down the mountainside the summer’s gone, and all the flowers are dying.”  
“‘Tis you, ‘tis you must go and I must bide.”   
“But come ye back when summer’s in the meadow.”  
“Or when the valley’s hushed and white with snow.”  
“‘Tis I’ll be here in sunshine or in shadow.”   
“Oh, Danny boy, oh Danny boy. I love you so.”  
“But when ye come and all the roses falling.” I continued looking at Sarah for a split second before turning away.  
“And I am dead as dead I well may be.”   
“Go out and find the place where I am lying.”  
“And kneel and say an ave there for me. And I will hear tho' soft you tread above me. And then my grave will warm and sweeter be. For you shall bend and tell me that you love me. And I will sleep in peace until you come to me.” my father finished and gave me a wary smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Maybe we started off on the wrong foot. Name’s Aedan, Aedan Cormac.” he said extending his hand to me.  
“Cudgel.” I said shaking his hand and he nodded.  
Then the lights turned off earning a couple of complaints and a few growls followed by a crash.  
“Lights out everybody, and I will see you all in the morning.” the man from earlier called out earning even more complaints.  
###  
A/N: The reason why I had this song was because when I was researching songs I came across “Danny Boy” and it said it meant a lot to the Irish so I thought heck with it. It does have a meaning to the story which will come up later on.  
Translator-  
“Mac soith”- son of a bitch  
“Féach ar do theanga, buachaill”- Watch your language, boy.


	3. The Cliffside

Chapter 3  
The Cliffside   
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
I jumped out of bed when I heard an alarm go off. “Good morning. Get changed and meet me in the lobby.” I looked over at the desk and already had a stack of clothes.   
“This is just creepy.” I said grabbing the clothes which ended up being some kind of short Shrugging the confusion off. I changed and walked out into the lobby where everyone was already sitting at the couches and I sat next to my father.  
“Alright everybody today will be a team building exercise and if everybody could follow me please.” the nameless Templar said earning confused glances from everybody in the room, but we followed nonetheless. Stopping at a cliffside. “You will be jumping off this cliff into the water below.”  
“Thar mo chorp marbh mhac tú soith.” father grumbled.  
“Agus tú ag insint dom chun féachaint ar mo theanga.” I replied laughing.   
“What did they say?” the nameless Templar asked to the man beside him.  
“You don’t want to know.” he said with a pale face.  
“You really don’t.” Alexander called out.  
“Anyway, each of you will jump off and push each other’s limits in swimming in the canal.  
“And how is this ‘team building’?” Abigail asked.  
“That is none of your concern at the moment.” the Templar said and walked away.  
“So, who wants to jump first?” I asked and Michael charged toward the cliff and dived into the water below. “Show off.” I yelled down below once he resurfaced and he shrugged.  
Once everybody jumped, it was just my father and me. “After you.” I gestured and he walked back a couple feet and started running toward me, only he was running at me.  
“Oh no, don’t do that.” I said as he pushed us both off the cliff to the river below. Once I surfaced I splashed my father and he was about to splash me back when Alexander stopped him.  
“Alright, who is a fast swimmer?” Alexander asked and I shot my hand up seeing my father do the same. “Why am I not surprised?” he shook his head. “You two can race each other for however long it takes for one of you to stop.” Father and I glanced at each other and then swam off.   
“Are you prepared to lose?” I heard my father ask.  
“Was about to ask the same thing.” I said and then we continued the race in silence. Hours pass and the rest of the group quit and followed us by foot.  
“Getting tired yet?” Alexander asked calling down.  
“No, just getting started.” father called back. “How long is this river anyway?”   
“Don’t know, what I do know is that I’ll be there before you.” I said.  
“Is that a challenge?” he asked.  
“I don’t know, is it?” I asked.  
“I guess it is, challenge accepted, boy.”  
“Boy?? I’m the same age as you.”  
“Age is but a number, it’s the mind that gives you your maturity.” the we continued in complete silence for about another half hour until we reached a dead end, the end of the river. Then I sped up as fast as my sore arms could take me, with my father right next to me. As we reached the end I grinned at him.   
“I won.” I said.  
“There was no way you could’ve won, it was obviously me who won.”  
“You both did.” Alexander said crossing his arms, now get up here before I force you both up.” we swam over to the rock wall and started to climb, reaching the top at the same time.  
“Is everything considered a competition to the two of you?” Michael asked rolling his eyes.  
“What? It’s fun.” I said as a soft towel was thrown at my face, taking it off and drying off my hair and taking it off. Looking at my father seeing his smile vanish and took on his serious glance walking closer to me.  
“Cudgel, your makeup.” I heard Sarah whisper and I looked down at the towel to see the hair dye and some of the makeup.   
“Shit.” I gasped and father took a his own towel and rubbed it across my face, taking the rest of the makeup off.   
“You have a lot of explaining to do.” father said crossing his arms.  
“I-” I started and sighed “I am from the future, not this far, but in your close future, same with Sarah and Michael.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me the truth, not playing as someone you’re not?” he asked and I flinched.  
“I was afraid that it would affect the timeline.”  
“I would do no such thing. How about having a little trust? Since I am the reason you are standing here and breathing. But that would explain some actions of yours.” then a couple of arms started crushing me. “You’re lucky I’m not your grandfather.”  
“Why?” I asked raising an eyebrow. “That old man is a softy.”   
“Oh, if he was here right now, he would teach you who is a softy.” father said ruffling my hair.  
“I told you he wouldn’t do anything.” I overheard Alexander say to Sarah and I shook my head smiling.  
‘Of course Sarah would worry about him, of all people she should worry about herself.’  
“Well, glad to see that the exercise was a success.” the nameless Templar said coming out of nowhere and my father scoffed.  
“What is the point of these?” he asked and the Templar cleared his throat.  
“Anyway, it’s time to head back I’m sure everybody is tired after the long day.” he said leaving no room for objection and started to lead the way back to their temporary home, much to everyone’s displeasure.   
### Shay’s P.O.V  
“Shay, calm down.” his best friend said stopping me from pacing the room more.  
“Don’t tell me to calm down, Gist.” I said pushing him aside.  
“You aren’t the only one who lost a child. I know you’re worried about Aedan but packing won’t bring him back. Don’t you think I want Alexander back too? It won’t help you to wander around, he is a well trained professional fighter, he can take care of himself and so can the others. It’s not like you can go wherever they went.” Christopher said and I shot my head up.  
“That’s it! You’re a genius, Gist!” I exclaimed going toward the door.  
“Wait, what’s it?” Gist asked falling a step behind me.  
“I’ll explain along the way, now let’s go!” I said walking out into the cold morning.  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
As we sat around in a circle the Templar, who has yet to say his name, stood above us and gave a slight glare. “So I ask again, how about we do another team building exercise?” earning different degrees of groans and complaints. “Excellent.” he said and walked around the circle. “It’s called Truth or Dare and here’s how it goes, if you pick truth you are asked a question, and you have to answer it truthfully.”   
“Even if we lie, I think everybody in this room would know for obvious reasons.” I said rolling my eyes earning a couple of laughs and a couple forms of agreement.  
“Ahem, anyway, if you choose dare you are given an action and you have to perform it, no matter what. Now who wants to go first?” No name asked and Michael shot his hand up with an evil spark in his eyes. “Go ahead.”  
“Cudgel.” Michael said looking at me with an evil smirk. “Truth or Dare.”  
“Why did you have to pick me of all people?” I asked and huffed. “Dare.” I regretted it immediately when his smirk grew darker.  
“I dare you to…” Michael looked at Sarah and his eyes sparkled mischievously. “I dare you to kiss Sarah.”  
I choked on air and Michael started laughing. “W-What?!” I exclaimed looking at Sarah who was blushing furiously and I looked over at father and Alexander. Alexander looked like he was not paying any attention even though I knew fully well he was. My father on the other hand a look of anger went through his eyes and gone the next.  
“Tá sé seo chomh dúr, cad é an sprioc atá ag an cleachtaí fiú?” my father growled.  
“I don’t want to do this.” I muttered. “You’ll regret this Michael.” I said louder.  
“Do I even regret anything?” Michael asked enjoying every moment and I scoffed. “Well, aren’t you going to kiss the damsel?”  
“Who are you calling damsel?” Sarah growled standing up. Alexander was about to intervene when she walked over to me, grabbing me by my collar, kissing me and walked back to her father and I could feel my cheeks heat up and I cleared my throat. Also hearing father grumble lowly next to me and the room continued in silence.  
### Shay’s P.O.V  
As we reached our destination I stopped at the door and knocked lightly, the door opening immediately.  
“Mister Cormac! What a pleasant surprise. How has young Aedan been fairing?” Benjamin asked and I could see Gist raise an eyebrow.   
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, Benjamin, but before we get to that, Benjamin, this is my oldest friend Christopher Gist, Gist, this is Benjamin Franklin.” I said and Ben held out his hand.  
“Charmed to meet your acquaintance, a friend of Shay, is a friend of mine.” Benjamin said and Gist shook his hand.  
“Feelings are mutual.” Gist said.  
“Now that everybody are introduced, something has happened to Aedan and the other kids and is there a way to possibly find where they are?? They all went missing a couple days ago, I was talking to him and I turn around for a moment and when I turned back, he was gone. I thought he just went with his friends but they weren’t anywhere. It’s like they vanished.”  
“Sounds to me like they were sent somewhere, or not in this time anyway.” he muttered and walked back into his home motioning for us to follow. “What you need to do is time travel and I have just the thing.”  
### Cudgel’s P.O.V  
As I woke the next morning, I looked at the desk and there was another set of clothes, ignoring it. I put on my normal outfit and walked into the mainroom where they were waiting.  
“Now that everybody is here, there is yet another team building exercise.”  
“I’ll pass.” I said scowling and sat down on one of the chairs.  
“So be it, everybody else, let’s go.” the Templar said and once they left I laid back on the couch and passed out.  
I awoke when there was a loud crash and a couple of groans. I get up and hid behind the couch.  
“I’m getting too old for this.” I heard someone groan out and I raised an eyebrow.  
‘I’ve heard that voice from somewhere…’ I thought.   
“Heh, you’re telling me.” Another man laughed. “Talk to me again in 25 years.”  
“Gist? That can only mean…” I muttered then suddenly there was a blade at my throat.  
“Aedan?” the blade was removed and was put in a crushing hold. “Don’t scare me like that again, boy.”  
“Where is everybody else?” Gist asked behind grandfather.  
“I… uh… you have me mistaken for somebody else.” I stumbled shocked at seeing Gist in flesh and blood and not just in stories. Shay pulled me back and gave me a bemused look.  
“Then care to explain the pendant around your neck? The voice? Build?” his bemused look turned to one of worry and took my face in his hands. “Tá tú a lán de mhíniú a dhéanamh, buachaill. Starting with the scar.”  
“Like I told you before, I’m not Aedan, and for the scar, it was an Assassin in my time that gave it to me.” I explained.  
“If you’re not Aedan, then where is he?” grandfather asked still with a smile on his face, not believing a word I was saying.  
“I don’t know.” I said shaking my head. Before either of us could continue the doors opened.  
“Father?”  
###  
Translator:  
“Thar mo chorp marbh mhac tú soith.”- Over my dead body you son of a bitch.  
“Agus tú ag insint dom chun féachaint ar mo theanga.”- And you tell me to watch my language.  
“Tá sé seo chomh dúr, cad é an sprioc atá ag an cleachtaí fiú?”- This is so stupid, what is the goal of the exercises even for?  
“Tá tú a lán de mhíniú a dhéanamh, buachaill”- You have a lot of explaining to do, boy.


End file.
